Sly wolf
by yodagot
Summary: Complete AU, just an idea that what if Harry Potter reborn and Ned Stark. One shot


Sly wolf

Disclaimer:- I do not own A song of ice and fire, game of thrones or Harry Potter.

I am writing this fic just for fun, heck I am just a beginner. So I request all the readers to try and enjoy story rather than criticizing about grammar or spelling mistakes.

Harry Potter, master of death, immortal wizard and many more titles are attached to him. His eyes hold countless years of loneliness. It's quite funny that both wizards and muggles were trying to find way for immortality, many atrocities are done and many even successful to some degree but it was just partial immortality and Harry gain immortality by an accident. Just by acquiring three artifacts supposed to be left by death for less than a single day.

Now here Harry stood in front of veil of death. Ready to pass through a gate and never return. There is nothing holding him back on earth, people he knew and care for died thousands of years ago all the knowledge of both magic and science in his mind fortress and all the other important things he needs stored inside the pocket created inside his soul by spell of his own creation. With one last breath and steeling his resolve he walked in veil of death and after that he was greeted with darkness.

Death watched as her champion walked through veil. Death loved her current champion more than anyone before him. He again and again given final ending to all who tried to run from her and he deserves reward. So she sent Harry Potter' soul to new world and allowed all the things he stored inside his soul with him to new world. Her champion now will do as he please with no fate controlling his destiny and her servants in this new world will help him as much they can. After all, her champion deserves reward for his excellent work. Of course it has nothing to do with ice demons who are summoning souls from afterlife and binding them with their fallen corpses and unsettling balance and her champion is only one with power to defeat them.

283AC

Lord Eddard Stark started having strange dreams of green eyed raven hair boy with magic, these dreams started when he left for the tower of joy after breaking siege of Storm's end. First Ned thought it was because of him being exhausted and tired fighting in war constantly but unknown to him, his memories of past live along with magic are returning to him.

Ned and his fellow companions stopped for rest at night. As they were making camp Howland came to Ned, "I should take first watch, my Lord"

" If you wish Lord Reed but remember to take some rest, we have a long day ahead of us" Ned answered Howland.

"Don't worry my Lord, I will take over Lord Reed at midnight." Lord William Dustin said to Ned.

Ned answer him with single node. No more words needed and a comfortable silence fell over small party. Full moon was shining over them brightly, for all the northern men cold breeze in warm sweaty drone was comforting. It does not taken long for Ned to fall asleep that night.

As his sleep started so does the integration of his memories and magic. But before memories were coming in form of dreams and getting stored in his brain but that night all the memories of past life as Harry Potter integrated with Ned completely along with his magic. Inside his mind occlumency shields built by Harry Potter also got erected in mind of Eddard Stark all the memories got sorted out including current live's memories. Now the sleeping Lord Eddred Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of North is Harry James Potter, boy who lived, Master of Death.

Next day everyone woke up and get ready for further riding towards tower of joy. No one noticed slight green tint in stormy gray eyes of Ned.

Soon enough lone tower was can be seen on dry and dusty red mountains of Drone.

Ned shouted to gain everyone's attention, " We don't know how many men will be there, but they will be fresh and well rested than us. I don't want more of my friends die in this wrecked war so we are not going to take any risk." After Ned said this, everyone become grim thinking all the death and distraction this rebellion caused.

Ned continued, "Ethen, Mark, Martyn will be with me while Howland, William and Theo will cover us with their bows. I want is over as quickly as possible and with minimum bloodshed on our side." While everyone surprised that prim and proper Ned talked them with such familiarity they cannot help but agree with him. They to want this over as quickly as possible.

Ned's newfound charisma, which is result of leading countless battles in past life increased moral of all the five companions.

As they reached Tower of joy, A lone sandstone tower built on mountain edge. It was not large by any means as it was mainly made as one of the many outpost to control traffic in and out of the red mountains that guards the northern Drone. They dismount their horses and quickly raced towards entrance of tower. Howland Reed and Theo Wull take out their bow, William Dustin loaded his crossbow while Ethen Glover, Ser Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel and Ned take out their swords as Ned leading their group. When they reached to entrance they only saw remaining three Kingsguards. Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent.

Both group came in front of each other, their swards drawn.

"War is over now, king you had sworn oaths is dead. We do not need anymore bloodshed, please surrender sers. I am sure King Robert can be reasonable and your punishment lessened." Ned said to three remaining Kingsguards hoping to avoid battle.

Tension was high in the air. Despite Ned's attempt of compromise Kingsguards did not fall back. "King might be dead but we sworn oaths to follow every order of royal family till death and as long as we are alive we will not betray those oaths." Ser Arthur Dayne said with steel in voice and conviction. Other Kingsguard agreeing with him.

With heavy sigh Ned said "fire!" and arrows started raining over Kingsguards. Ser Gerold Hightower stuck directly in the gap in his armor on neck and he fall next second. Ser Oswell Whent stuck with three arrows in chest and he too fell. Ser Arthur was quick to move and advanced towards Ned. He too was stuck on chest through his armor but he ignored it and continued his advance. Ice and Dawn clashed both opponents attacking and counterattacking each other's blows.

Ned was not skilled as he was in past life, his body was not strong enough but all the moves he learned as Harry Potter are still in the mind. So he pumped magic in muscles to increase his strength temporarily. It is later going to hurt like bitch but he has no other option. While on the other hand Arthur Dayne, a legend. Both were equal in strength. For some time both of them continued to exchange blows, there were small cut on both of them and both of them breathing heavily. Due to oversaturation of Magic in muscle it started to become painful for Ned while Arthur's puncher lung due to arrow made him harder to breathe. Finally Ned decided that enough is enough and looked into mind of Arthur, anticipated next move and plunged Ice straight through Arthur's stomach.

Arthur fall on the ground, he coughed up blood. "Thank you for such amazing battle Stark, Take my Dawn as reward for giving me such glorious death." Said Arthur surprising everyone present. Dawn is one of the most famous sward in not only westros but whole world. It was give to only to best of the best welder born in House Dayne. In fact sometimes Dawn is not passed down to generations because no one was worthy for the sword.

Arthur laughed lightly after seeing shocked expressions on their face. "Don't be surprise Stark. I know that after my death you will transfer my sward to my family but here is the news Stark. My family is dead, my sister, brother and father died at the hands of our branch house. That bastard darkstar betrayed us for starfall. They may be named themselves as Dayne but by seven Hells I will never let that sword to fall in his wretched hands."

Ned knelt towards dying Knight "On my honor as Stark I promise you that this sward will not fall under betrayers of House Dayne and in future only worthy will be able to hold the sward." Ned swore.

"you don't have to worry about that Stark, sward can choose its welder-" but suddenly Arthurs voice changed, his eyes grew white and he grip Ned's hand tightly.

"-they is awake, cold winds will start to blow and dead will march with them. Beware champion of death for your magic alone cannot protect your pack. Remember, When long night come, cold wind will blow, lone wolf will die but pack will survive ." And with that Arthur's body become limp like someone cut puppets strings.

A silence fell, no one know what to say about it. Finally Ned control himself with his occlumancy and focused on his task. Theo Wull leader of clan Wull tried to say something but Ned cut him of, "we will talk about it later for now I have a sister to save."

After saying that Ned sprinted towards tower of joy. Others followed behind him. Ned run through steep stairs of tower, checking each floor for his sister. In past life as Harry he never experienced love of family and when he regain his memories, he already lost mother in childbirth of his youngest sibling, father and older brother to mad King and he did not want to loose his sister too.

Ned finally reached fourth and final floor of tower, he pushed opened doors to find a view that will stay with him till his end of the day. There was blood lots of blood. Bed was completely drenched in blood and birth fluids and it followed trail towards his sister who was sitting on stone floor. Anther trail of blood which is still flowing from neither regions of his sister and a small bundle was in her hand wrapped in what seemed like tablecloth from table in the room. Ned slowly approached dead body of his sister, baby in the bundle was sleeping peacefully on his dead mother's body, its quiet clear what really happened here, Lyanna gave birth alone without anyone's help. After painfully birth she crowed to where she is sitting on the ground to take tablecloth to clean baby and wrap it in same clothe where she died few hours ago because of bloodless. It must have been extremely painful for her but her love for her child gave her strength to go on.

"by the gods" said someone standing in door. Ned don't know who and don't care anymore. He picked up baby, it was a boy with black haires just like his sister, in fact baby was almost exact copy of his now dead sister. Ned watched peaceful expression on his sisters face. He caressed her cold cheeks, a small dagger was on her left which too was blooded, probably used by Lyanna for cutting umbilical cord. It was the same dagger he gifted her when he was sent to eyrie for fostering. Lyanna was so happy after receiving his gift. Ned pocketed the knife to give her son in future.

Someone put hand on Ned's shoulder, it was Howland. "I am sorry Eddard" Ned just nodded, there was nothing left to say. Numbness is the only thing he was feeling.

Ned steeled himself. Wiped his wet eyes and ordering to burn all the bodies. Ned gave baby to Howland and himself carried body of his sister out of the tower. They burned all the dead bodies and speed their ashes in the wind. Except for Lyanna whose remains will be kept in Winterfell crypts.

Sun was starting to set till then, so they decided to rest in tower of joy for the night. Ned sent Ethen and Mark to nearby village to bring food and cloths for the baby. Theo asked name for the baby, "Rickard, his name will be Rickard after my father."

"Strong name, he will be strong just like his mother." Theo said. There was a slight uneasiness between everyone. Everyone wants to ask big question but don't know how. So Ned answered their unasked question, "we all know who is the father of the child and I know none of you care about it. I also know that Robert will not hesitate to kill him just like Princess Eliea and Rhaenys . So I claim him as my bastard son, His features resemble Lynaa more than Targaryen. " Everyone agreed to that and swore secrecy to not tell anyone about true parentage of baby Rickard.

After feeding baby Richard Ned silently cast a wandless silencing charm around him so he will not be disturbed by further talk. Ned noticed he needed more focus and magic to cast simple charm. He promised himself to practice more magic in future.

One by one everyone fall asleep except Ned who was on guarding duty that night, during the whole battle, death all of were tired and because of the everyone forgot about last words of Arthur Dayne, they forgot about it or dismissed as ramblings of dying man. Everyone but Ned because he can tell prophecy when he hears one.


End file.
